On the Banks of the Wabash
by Bandgeek419
Summary: <html><head></head>America won't be able to attend the world meeting so he's leaving his state Indiana in charge. Read and see how Indiana deals with hosting a world meeting, how the nations react to her and how the rest of the states feel about this!</html>
1. Chapter 1

The nations all sat inside the meeting room talking and just waiting for it to begin. A lot of their conversations though involved the same thing. Why was this meeting being held in Indianapolis, Indiana in America instead of the usual spots like New York or D.C.? As the clock ticked closer and closer to 9 a.m. meeting time the nations slowly settled down.

At 8:59 the doors opened and America walked in a girl behind him. "Hey dudes!" America yelled out taking his spot. "America! Where have you been it's nearly time for the meeting you git!" England yelled out at him from a couple of seats away. "Sorry Iggy dude, had a meeting with the boss man about the meeting and stuff. That reminds me I have an important announcement!" America yelled jumping up flashing them all his hollywood grin. "So I won't be able to attend the meeting this time because I have to deal with som stuff back in DC. But never fear another American hero will take my place!" America said. "America what are you talking about?" Germany barked at him fed up already with the Americans antics. America just laughed.

"My awesome state Indiana's gonna fill in! Say hi Indy!" America said. The girl who followed America in appeared out from behind him shyly looking at the nations. "Hello." she said softly. The nations all looked at her taking her in and a bit shocked the states barely ever dealt with international affairs. She was a bit short only reaching to about America's chest. She had long golden blond hair that was slightly wavy. She wasn't as tan as America her skin a few shades lighter. She had large green-blue eyes behind glasses. Overall she was very pretty girl.

"Well I better get going. See ya guys! Indy have fun and don't talk to France!" America said ignoring Frances offended gasp. He gave Indiana a hug and quickly left the door shutting loudly behind him. Indiana blushed a bit at all the stares at her and quickly sat in the seat America used to occupy. The silence stretched on and on before the nation next to her Japan interrupted it. "Ah Indiana usually America starts the meeting with an overview." he said. "Oh, sorry, uh thank you Mr...?" she said papers rustling from the folders she brought. "I am Japan." Japan said. Indiana seemed to find the paper she was looking for and shoot him a smile before standing up and clearing her throat.

"So before we start I would like to welcome you all to my capital if you need anything don't be shy just get ahold of me and I'll do whatever I can. I also want to apologise before hand if I make any mistakes or anything I'm used to regional and states meetings but not world meetings." she said sincerely voice confident and strong but a gentleness to it. "Today we will be covering green energy and improving trading." Indiana said the meeting starting.

* * *

><p>The meeting for once went surprisingly well. Indiana while a bit green was able to hold it together and offer intelligent input. She smiled to herself and hummed quietly as she got her papers together. As she was just about ready to leave she noticed a shadow looming over her and looked up into the bright green eyes of a grumpy looking man. "Hello?" she asked quietly a bit intimidated by his intense stare (and huge eyebrows). "Hello I am England. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." he said holding out his arm to her. She stood up and smiled a bit at him grabbing his hand and shaking it. "Pleasure to meet you to sir. Is there anything I could help you with?" she asked a bit awkwardly as he still had not let her hand go. He studied her closely still grasping her hand quite tightly. "Have we met before love? You look quite familiar..." Indiana blushed a bit at the endearment. "It's quite possible you've seen me before at America's party's or houses." she said finally getting her hand back.<p>

"Stop harassing the poor girl England, act more like the gentleman you claim you are." Another male said suddenly apearing. He turned to her ans smiled. "Bonjour! I'm France." he said with a flourish grabbing her hand and giving it a kiss. "Hello nice to meet you sir." she said blushing. France's grin turned lecherous and he stepped closer to her wrapping his arms around her. "Why don't we go acquaint ourselves someplace more private." he purred to her. Indiana was frozen in shock eyes wide. Suddenly France was ripped away from her thankfully by a raging England. She watched them fight for a couple of seconds before grabbing her stuff and sneaking away from them.

She made it out into the hallway before she was stopped again this time by a very tall man wearing a coat and scarf. "So you are one of America's states?" he asked smiling at her. She smiled back at him. "Yes sir I'm Indiana. You are?" She asked politely. "Russia." he said still smiling. "It's nice to meet you." she said. He just kept smiling at her. "Little state will become one with mother Russia da?" he said smile going from casual to creepy. Indiana blinked at him a couple of times thinking of what to say. "Um what do you mean by becoming one?" she asked. Russia's creepy smile grew and he stepped closer to her and patted her on the head a couple of times. "Little state is amusing, we shall be good friends!" he exclaimed. "Sure, the more friends the better." Indiana said still wondering what becoming one meant. "Da! Now I must go. But I will see you soon." Russia said. Indiana said good-bye and watched as Russia walked down the hall.

She started on her way again too and while she made her way to the elevator she lost herself in thought, thinking about stuff. SHe didn't notice when someone was in front of her and ran into them knocking herself to the ground. She let out a squeak as she landed hard on the ground. "Are you okay?' a voice asked. She looked up and saw a tall kinda intimidating blond hair blue-eyed man staring down at her hand held out to help her up. "I am. I'm sorry I was lost in thought sir." she said. "It is good to pay attention when you are walking." he said sternly. Indiana blushed. "I know, again I'm sorry." she said looking down. She heard him sigh. "It's okay, would you like some help up?" he asked. She nodded and grabbed his hand trying to heave herself off the ground. She stood up and smiled at him. "Thank you Mr...uh..." Indiana said trailing off realising she never got his name. "Germany." he said. "It's nice to meet you." Indiana said smiling.

Just then the elevator arrived and both stepped on. "What floor?" Germany asked. "First please." Indiana replied relaxing against the back of the elevator. Germany pressed the first floor button. Slowly they descended, in a comfortable silence. 'Indiana can you help me?" Germany asked as the doors dinged open and they exited. "Sure! I'd be happy to." Indiana said smiling. "I would like to go out to dinner but I really don't know where to go." he said a blush on his face. "Oh there are a lot of great places to go! What are you in the mood for?" Indiana asked. Germany looked at her and shrugged. "I really don't care as long as it's good." he said. Indiana hummed to herself in thought as they walked across the lobby when suddenly she noticed a person running towards them.

"Germany!" the person yelled coming to a stop in front of him. Indiana watched on amused as the guy hug and clung on to Germany crying on about how much he missed him and was scared and needed him. She giggled making both nations stop and look at her. "Ciao! I am Italy and you are Indiana right?" Italy asked letting go of Germany and coming towards her. "Yes, it's nice to meet you!" Indiana said smiling at him. Italy smiled back and hugged her. "It's nice to meet you too! Ve~You are really pretty." Italy said still hugging her. Indiana blushed at the sudden hug and compliment. "U-um thank you." she stuttered out face red. Germany then came to the rescue and pulled Italy off of her.

"You dumkoff! Don't just hug people you just met!" he scolded Italy. He turned to her. "Sorry about that he;s a clingy one." Germany said. Indiana just smiled. "It's okay." she said. "Now you wanted to go eat right?" she asked. "Germany nodded while Italy practically was jumping up and down with excitement. "OKay I have place in mind you both might like!" she said and they walked and excited the lobby into the heart of Indianapolis.

* * *

><p>Hey every one! This is the first chapter for my new story and I hoped you enjoyed it! I've always wanted to write about America's states espeacialy my home state of Indiana. So leave a comment and tell me what you think! Also if you want to see any specific state in here just leave that in a reveiw too! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Indiana and her companions Germany and Italy walked along the crowded sidewalk. Indiana smiling and humming to herself. "Ve~ Miss Indiana where are we going?" Italy asked skipping between her and Germany. "Oh there's this amazing little restaurant near here that you two will just love!" Indiana said. Italy happily ve'ed and Germany opened his mouth to say something when a yell interrupted him. "Hey, Alice girl! Is that you?" A male voice yelled. Indiana looked over at hearing her human name and familiar voice. "Hey Damon! how are you?" Indiana asked smiling as a gangly teenager walked over to them.

"Where have you been? You missed our contest last week!" Damon said stopping in front of her and crossing his arms. Indiana sighed. "I know and I feel so bad but I've been so busy with work and family business." she said a frown on her face. "Well I guess I can forgive you as long as make the next one!" he said smiling a bit at her. "I'll try to be there!" Indiana said smiling back. "What kind of contest?" Italy suddenly spoke up from behind her. Damon blinked and looked over Germany and Italy for the first time. "A marching band contest." Damon said. "What's that?" Italy asked curiously. Damon just looked at him in shock and turned to Indiana. "Oh my gosh Alice! You need to educate them on that immediately! I'm sorry but I have to go! Alice you better educate them asap!" Damon said looking at his phone and then running off. "I will don't worry bye!" Indiana said as he ran off into the crowd.

"Sorry about that, I help out with his band from time to time. He's a nice kid and he plays the trumpet amazingly." Indiana said starting to walk again. "He seems nice." Italy said with a smile. Germany nodded in agreement. "What is this marching band contest he wants us educated on?" Germany asked. "Well er it's a bit hard to explain. Like you know what a marching band is?" Indiana asked. Both Italy and Germany nodded. "It's that but instead of just marching in a parade they march a show with a theme and color guard and sometimes costumes and props and choreography. I'll have to show you a video sometime." Indiana said.

A couple of minutes of walking later, they found themselves outside of a little hole in the wall looking restaurant. "Here we are, Tastes of Culture." Indiana said smiling at Germany and Italy. "What do they serve?" Germany asked sounding a bit weary. "A bit of everything really." Indiana said with a shrug. 'Well you two enjoy your dinner!" Indiana said with a wave turning to leave. "Aren't you going to join us?" Italy asked. "I'd love to but I already have plans. Maybe another time. Have a nice night! Ask for Linda and tell her Alice Jones says to put it on her tab!" Indiana said smiling at them. Indiana turned around and started walking off goodbyes from Italy mostly and one from Germany being called out to her.

Indiana flipped on the lights to her living room in her Indianapolis apartment. She kicked her shoes off by the door and made her way to the couch and dropped her stuff off on the wooden coffee-table in front of it. She made her way into the hallway and walked down it till she reached her bedroom. She quickly changed into jeans and an old marching band tee-shirt and walked out of her room as someone started knocking on her door. "Coming! she called out quickly making her way back to the door. SHe opened it up a smile on her face.

"Hey Canada!" Indiana said smiling. "Hey Indy." Canada said walking in a smile on his face. "Indiana gave him a quick hug. "Gah I have not seen you in forever!" she said. Canada laughed and made his way over to her couch and sat down. "I know! We jut have been too busy I guess eh?" he said. Indiana nodded and sat next to him. "Tell me about it! So how was I today? Did I handle the meeting okay?" she asked. "Canada ruffled her hair and smiled at her. "You handled it perfectly! I heard several of the nations saying how impressed the were with you!" he said grinning but then he frowned. "What's wrong?" Indiana asked worriedly. "I also heard several saying how pretty you where and how they wanted to get to know you better. I'm gonna have to watch them." Canada said. Indiana blushed and playfully punched Canada's arm. "Hey! I'm already protected and shielded enough by my other siblings. I don't need you in on it too!" she said.

Canada just laughed and ruffled her hair again. "Don't worry I won't chase away any cute guys...I'll just threaten them with my hockey stick!" Canada said brightly then started laughing when Indiana started hitting him with one of the couch pillows. After that the rest of the night was spent with Indiana and Canada going over the next days meeting topics and catching up.

* * *

><p>Here is chapter 2! Hope you liked it! I want to know what you think so leave me a review please! :)<p>

Indiana is a big marching band state. ISSMA, BOA, and DCI finals are all held at Lucas Oil Stadium in Indianapolis and I wanted to incorporate that in a little bit. :)

Also, bonus points to whoever can guess where the title comes from!

To the person who reviewed:

divis5: Yay a fellow Hoosier! :D Hope you enjoy this story.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed favorited or followed. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Indiana yawned as she made her way into the meeting room at 8:25. She had stayed up to late with Canada last night and was now paying the price. She made her way over to her seat, papers and a hot cup of coffee in her hands. She put her papers and coffee down and then sat down picking her coffee back up and sipping on it, waiting for the magical powers of caffeine to waken her up more.

As she sat her coffee back down she felt a stare on her and looked up finding England staring at her. "Good morning Mr. England!" she said cheerfully smiling. "Good morning. You're here quite early." he said. "Yeah well to be early is to be on time, to be on time is to be late and to be late is to be dead." Indiana said still smiling. "That's a nice saying." England said with a small smile. "Yep! It's one of my favorites." Indiana said smiling at him. England just gave her another small smile and they lapsed into silence.

The nations slowly entered as the time got closer. Indiana smiled at them all and gave cheerful good mornings. Soon enough the time for the start of the meeting arrived and Indiana stood up clearing her throat and gaining the gathered nations attention. "Good morning everybody! Today we are going to cover global warming and ways to end world hunger." Indiana said starting off the meeting.

The meeting went by relatively quickly. It was about half way over when the doors burst open. In walked in a tall figure wearing cowboy boots jeans a plaid shirt and a cowboy hat with black hair peeking out from underneath. "Texas what are you doing here!" Indiana yelled out shocked. Texas ran towards Indiana and hugged her picking her up out of the chair. "Oh Indy I was mighty worried about ya!" he said letting her go. "Why were you worried.?" Indiana asked. Texas glared around at all the nations his sky blue eyes hard. "Ya know what 'Merica says about the nations. Especially them Europeans they want nothing but to colonise and I was a scared you where gonna become a colony again." Indiana faced palmed and groaned.

"Excuse me but we were in the middle of a very important meeting before you so rudely interrupted." England said glaring at Texas. "Well excuse me sir but I needed to make sure my sister here wasn't colonized!" Texas said glaring back. "Texas! Come on let's go out in the hallway and talk okay?" Indiana said jumping up and grabbing his arm. "Stupid American." England grumbled. Texas and Indiana froze eyes turning to England. "Stupid English!" Texas yelled back but Indiana was still frozen staring at England.

"Excuse me but what did you just say?" Indiana said calmly but eyes as cold as ice. "I didn't mean you! You are actually quite intelligent. I meant Texas there and America can be pretty stupid too..." England said trailing off at the looks he was receiving from Texas and Indiana. "England you may not realize but we are the United States of America. If you insult one of us you insult us all and I do not want a guest in my home insulting my family or me. I will not tolerate it." Indiana said. England looked guilty and apologetic. "I'm sorry lass and Texas I'm sorry too." England said looking down. "It's okay!" Indiana said with a smile sitting down. "Yeah no harm no foul!" Texas said smiling too. Texas took an unoccupied seat and the meeting went on as normal.

A couple of hours later when the meeting let out Indiana and Texas were talking happily Indiana packing up her notes and papers when England up to them. "I would like to say again how sorry I am." he said. "It's okay! Seriously don't worry about it!" Indiana said smiling. "Hey wanna come grab dinner with us?" Texas asked. "Yeah I have fricassee at home." Indiana said smiling. "I wouldn't want to impose." England said. "You won't be, I insist." Indiana said standing up. "Well if you insist." England said. Indiana smiled at him. "Well what are we waitin for? Let's go get us some grub y'all." Texas said grinning.

All three walked out into the hallway and started heading to the elevator. "So Indy since your stayin' here who's watchin your place in Vinny?" Texas drawled out. "Kentucky is, he owed me one." Indiana said. "Do you not live in your capital?" England asked curiously. "I have an apartment here for when I have to stay here but most of the time I stay in my house in Vincennes." Indiana said. "Vincennes...sounds familiar." England said. Indiana just shrugged. "So does Vincennes hold any significance to you then since you live there?" England asked. Texas snorted. "Well it was her first town and capital and that battle took place there!" Don't ya know any U.S history?" Texas said. Indiana lightly hit his arm. "Like Texas said it was my first city and home and while Indianapolis is my heart, Vincennes is my love." she said smiling.

After a quick ride in the elevator and a ten minute walk they found themselves entering Indiana's apartment. "Here we are." Indiana said as she flipped on the living room lights. "You guys can go sit. I'm gonna go change real quick." Indiana said then flounced off to her bed room. She quickly changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a nice casual blouse that was blue with yellow flowers along the bottom. She walked back into the living room finding Texas laying across the couch phone out and England looking at the pictures on her walls. Indiana walked up to him finding him looking at a recent picture of her working the Rendezvous with America.

"That's one of my favorite." Indiana said making England jump. "Yes it's a nice photo, where was it taken?" England asked looking back at it. "The Vincennes Rendezvous." Indiana said. "Oh..." England said. Indiana giggled. "It's a battle reenactment from Vincennes colonial times. We dress up all old-fashioned and have food from the time period and music, it's a blast." Indiana said with a grin. "A battle reenactment?" England asked. "Oh I need to get the fricassee ready!" Indiana said avoiding his question rushing off into the kitchen. She checked the crock pot and smiled as she saw it was ready. "Is there anything you need help with?" England asked from behind her. "Oh you don't have to! I can do it." she said with a smile. "No let me help I insist, you're being so nice and letting me eat with you." England said coming up to her side. "Well if you want to help, go get Texas for me please." she said with a smile.

She watched England nod and exit the kitchen heading back to the living room. She got out bowls and spoons and a ladle. "Whooie! Something is smelling mighty fine Indy!" Texas said walking into the kitchen England behind him. "Grab a bowel and get however much you want." she said. England and Texas got some food while she got out some cups. "Water, sweet tea or lemonade?" she asked. "Tea!" Texas called out. "Tea for me as well please." England said. Indiana filled up their drinks and hers and brought them to the table. "Here you are." she said with a smile before going back and filling her up a bowel.

She sat down at the table and smiled at her guests. "Dig in!" she said and they started to eat. "Oh my this is really good." England said sounding a bit shocked. "Thank you, fricassee is a specialty of mine." Indiana said. The rest of the dinner went by with talking and laughing. "Well I must say this was a lovely evening." England said by the door. "Yeah it was." Indiana said with a smile. "Ah well I better be going, we have a meeting tomorrow after all." England said. Indiana lunged forward and hugged him. She felt him tense up before relaxing and hugging back. "Bye Mr. England, I'll see you tomorrow!" Indiana said letting go. "Goodbye." England said quickly a blush on his face as he quickly left. "Bye!" Texas called out after him from his spot on the couch.

"So you were awfully nice to that fella, should I be worried?" Texas asked as she walked over to the couch and sat down by him. "No, I just feel kinda guilty about the last time I saw him..." Indiana said with a sigh. "Plus he is a nice guy! It's always good to make new friends." She said leaning against his shoulder. "Yeah ya shouldn't feel guilty though, it seems like he doesn't even remember it." Texas said. "Yeah..." Indiana said trailing off getting lost in memories and thoughts.

* * *

><p>Here's chapter 3 hope you like it! Leave me a review to tell me what you think. :)<p>

Vincennes, Indiana is the first town and capital of Indiana. So I figured Indiana would hold Vincennes close to her. Plus I also see Vincennes as preferring to live in a more rural environment then an urban one since Indiana is a big farm state. The Vincennes Rendezvous is a colonial fair/ battle re-enactment that takes place every year. There's a reason she avoided Englands question and why she feels guilty that will all be revealed in time. ;)

To the people who reviewed:

divis5: Don't worry I will mention the Indy 500 as well as other big events. :)

Guest: That's a great idea, but this story is set during the fall with marching band and football and basketball coming up. The Indy 500 will be mentioned though!

Lil-Doitsu: Don't worry I will! :)

Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed or favuorited!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Indiana walked towards her door in the wee hours of the morning half asleep as pounding knocks kept banging on the door. "Hello?" she asked sleepily as she opened it up. "Hello." Russia said smiling at her from her doorway. Indiana just blinked at him for a couple of seconds. "Um may I ask why you're here?" Indiana finally asked. "Well you said to come to you if we needed any help and I need help." Russia said smiling. "What do you need help with?" Indiana asked stepping to the side and ushering Russia in. "Ah well some stuff has occurred and I won't be able to go back to my hotel room tonight. I can sleep here da?" Russia said smiling sitting on her couch.

Indiana still really tired just yawned. "Sure, I'd you're more than welcome to stay here. Texas is in the guest room though so you'll have to take the couch." Indiana said. Russia just kept smiling. "So I'm gonna go get some blankets and stuff for you now." Indiana said heading to a hallway closet near her room. She got out a sheet, an old quilt, and a pillow before stumbling back into the living room. "Here we go. Are these enough blankets?" She asked setting her load next to Russia on the couch. "This should be enough. Thank you!" Russia said happily getting up and making his be for the rest of the night. Indiana smiled. "Goodnight Russia if you need anything else my bedrooms the last door on the left in the hallway." she said. She heard Russia call out a goodnight back. Soon She was back in her bed on her way back to dreamland.

Indiana stretched after she turned off her alarm a smile on her face. She got out of bed and walked out of her room heading towards the kitchen to get a start on breakfast. She walked in he living room and was almost to the kitchen when she doubled back. Sitting on the couch watching early morning news was Russia. Indiana stood there staring confused a bit before last nights events came back to her. "Good morning Russia!" she called out going and sitting by him on the couch. "He blinked at her a bit before smiling back. "Good morning!" he said back. 'Did you sleep well?" Indiana asked. "Da, you have a comfy couch." Russia said. "That's good I'm going to go make some breakfast. I already promised Texas biscuits and gravy is that okay?" Indiana asked standing up. "Da that is fine." Russia said. Indiana walked away into the kitchen.

Indiana was pulling the biscuits out of the oven when suddenly someone ran right up beside her. Startled she looked over and saw Texas standing there. "Good morning!" Indiana said. Texas just looked at her. "Why is Russia here?" Texas asked. "Oh he came by last night needing a place to stay so he crashed on the couch." Indiana said after setting the biscuits down. She walked back to the gravy stirring it. "Okay good I thought he had snuck in or somethin." Texas said. "Ya need any help?" he asked. "Yeah go get Russia and tell him breakfasts ready. Texas nodded and went back into the living room. Indiana got out the cups, plates and silver wear.

After serving up their meals and getting drinks all three of them sat at the table in a bit of an awkward silence. Russia looked at the food questionably before finally taking a bite. "This is really good." he said. "Thank you." Indiana said smiling. A couple of minutes later and Texas broke the silence. "So why did ya need to sleep here last night?" Texas asked. Russia froze and looked at Texas a creepy look on his face. "Personal reasons little state shouldn't worry about." he said laughing a creep laugh afterword. Texas gulped and nodded. Russia snapped out of it and turned to Indiana a normal smile on his face. "Thank you for letting me sleep here and for breakfast but I have to go now so I can change before the meeting." he said. Indiana nodded and stood up Russia following as they headed out to the front door.

"Bye I'll see you in a couple of hours." Indiana said. "Good bye." Russia said cheerfully before exiting. Indiana walked back to the kitchen to clean up. Texas was still sitting in his seat a thoughtful look on his face. "What ya thinking about?" Indiana asked walking past him ruffling his hair. "How'd Russia know where you live?" he asked. Indiana froze and tilted her head in thought. "I don't know." Indiana said. Texas and Indiana looked at each other. Indiana shrugged. "Maybe he ran into England or Canada and one of them told him. Now help me clean up you lazy butt." Indiana said. Texas grumbled but complied helping her clean up the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Hi, sorry I have not updated in a while I just got busy with college and work and other stuff but I'll try to be better about updating and have a chapter a week at least. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think and leave a review or message me! :)<p>

To the people who reviewed:

divis5: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Also thanks for that tidbit about Indy I didn't know that. :)

wixpage1223: Haha I used to be in marching band too in high school I played flute though! I'm glad you're enjoying my story! :)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed favorited or followed! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Indiana and the nations in the room stared at the nation who was right in front of her speaking in rapid Finnish. "Um may I help you Mr...? Indiana asked when he stopped to take a breath. The nation laughed. "Oh sorry about that I just got worked up and forgot to translate! I'm Finland by the way." Finland said smiling at her. Indiana smiled back. "It's nice to meet you." she said smiling. Finland basically tackle hugged her. "It's nice to meet you too!" he said before letting go. Indiana just smiled at him.

"Is there something you needed?" she asked politely. Finland vigorously nodded. "Yes! I here you have a Christmas theme park?" he asked eyes bright. Indiana nodded. "I do, it started out as Santa Claus Land but now it's Holiday World and Splashin Safari." Indiana said. Finland clapped his hands and let out a squeal. "Oh my gosh! I want to see it! Can we go? Can we? Can we?" Finland asked. Indiana just blinked at his excitement. "F'n, ya ar' startl'n the poor g'rl." said a very tall intimidating Nation walking towards them. The nation came to stand beside Finland and looked down at her. He held out his hand. "H'llo 'm Sw'd'n." he said staring down at her. Indiana reached out and took his hand. "I'm Indiana, it's nice to meet you." she said with a smile shaking his hand.

They let go and Indiana let her hand fall back to her side. "So you want to go to Holiday World?" Indiana asked after a couple of seconds of silence. Finland nodded his head vigorously wile Sweden just gave one slow nod yes. "Um well I'd take you guys now but it's about 4 hours away and it'd be closed by the time we arrived." Indiana said She looked at the disappointed look on Finland's face and felt bad. "Doesn't mean we can't go during the week-end or something!" Indiana added smiling as she watched Finland cheer up. "I can't wait!" Finland cheered grabbing her for another hug. Indiana tentatively hugged back. Finland let go and smiled at her.

"W' b'tt'r go, d'nner." Sweden suddenly said. Finland jumped backed alarmed. "You're right we're going to be late! Bye Indiana we'll talk about this later okay?" Finland said. "Bye." Sweden said simply Indiana smiled at them both. "Goodbye!" she said waving as they walked away.

Indiana blinked as she looked around seeing that most of the nations had already left and Texas was nowhere to be found. She sighed and got out her phone to call him. When England suddenly appeared before her with France in tow. "Hi." Indiana said. England grumbled something while France smiled. "Bonjour!" he said. England just glared at him but when he turned back to her he gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry love but I made the mistake of telling the frog here about how good your cooking is and he wants to taste it himself." England said. Indiana nodded and hummed to her self. "Well would you both like to come b for dinner?" she asked. "Oui, that would be wonderful." France said. "England just smiled and nodded. "Well let's go! But first I need to find Texas." Indiana said.

Indiana called Texas on her phone and waited as it rang. After the fourth ring Texas answered. "Howdy." he said. "Tex where are you?" Indiana asked. "Oh just nothin', I'm just wonderin' around. I'll be back at your place later! Don't worry darlin' I'll see ya soon bye!" Texas said then hung up on her. Indiana just blinked and pulled the phone away from her ear. She shrugged and turned back to England and France. "Well Texas is probably not going to join us so let's go!" Indiana said.

A couple of minutes later Indiana found herself entering her apartment France and England right behind her. "This is a quaint little place." France said looking around. Indiana smiled. "Thank you." she said. "You can take a seat on the couch I'll be back in a minute." Indiana said. She walked back to her room and changed out of her meeting clothes into a simple blue dress with lace around the bottom and sleeves. She walked out and walked back to the living room finding France looking around at the pictures and England looking at the books in her bookcase. "Um..." Indiana said drawing both there attentions to her. 'Wold you like a drink or anything?" Indiana asked. "If you had some wine that would be nice." France said smiling. "Tea for me." England said. "Okay ! I'll be back in a minute." Indiana said.

She went into the kitchen and got a regular glass and wine glass. She poured some tea and ice for England. She then went and opened her alcohol cabinet. She grabbed one of her favorites and poured some in the wine glass for France. She put it away and grabbed the drinks heading back to the living room. "Here you go." she said with a smile. France and England met her halfway taking their drinks from her. France took a sip of his wine. "I don't think I've ever tasted this kind before. Where's it from." he said. "French Licht, Indiana." Indiana said. England spluttered and France stared at her a grin on his face. Indiana blinked at the. "What?" she asked.

"Ohonhonhonhonhon~ I will be more than happy to lick you my chere!" France said. Indiana got wide-eyed and blushed bright red. "Um...Uh...how about no?" Indiana said spluttering for a couple of seconds before finally getting words out. France made to get up but England grabbed his arm and forced him to stay glaring at him. "I"m just going to go make dinner now." Indiana said still blushing rushing off to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Hey everybody here's chapter 5! Hope you like it leave a review or message me and tell me how you liked it! :) French Licht, Indiana is a real place and is known for it's wine and I couldnt resist XD<p>

To everybody who reviewed:

divis5: Who knows only time will tell ;)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed! :D


End file.
